<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UNFORTUNATE EVENTS by BaileyLee20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217763">UNFORTUNATE EVENTS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyLee20/pseuds/BaileyLee20'>BaileyLee20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Caught, Christmas Crack, Crack, F/M, Female Protagonist, Foreign Language, French Kissing, Idol Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Idol Lee Taeyong, Idol Mark Lee (NCT), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kissing, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Misunderstandings, NCT 2020, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nudity, OT23 (NCT), POV Female Character, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Video Cameras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyLee20/pseuds/BaileyLee20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic with NCT Jaehyun.  It's one shot.  It's about a foreign woman (Υ/Ν) who is hired at SM as a language teacher for trainees and as a translator for the company. From the first moment she arrived in South Korea, various unfortunate events happened to her that ended with a happy ending.</p>
<p>Here a short excerpt from the story:</p>
<p>《So we ended up in the living room, me sitting on the couch still wrapped in the towel and Jaehyun next to me, looking at me as if he wants to kill me. At the same time, the head of my department tries to explain to the manager of NCT and Jaehyun that I am not a sasaeng and that from now on I will work for SM as a language teacher for trainees and generally as a translator for the company. And that it was his idea to bring me to the dorm of NCT since my apartment was not ready yet. After the misunderstanding was resolved, the manager and the head of my department left and Jaehyun and I were left alone in the living room. 》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UNFORTUNATE EVENTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IDOL/JAEHYUNxFOREIGNER/FEMININE/READER<br/>GENRE: Slight Crack, One Shot<br/>WARNINGS: Slight Sexual Activity, Nudity<br/>WORDS: 1.992</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>For many years it has been my dream to go to a country of Far East. So, when I was informed that I was hired at SM, I was over the moon and my screams of joy were heard all over the block. After 2 weeks and endless hours of travel I was finally in South Korea. An SM employee picked me up from the Incheon Airport and told me that he would take me to SM to be informed about my work in the company. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There, the head of my department informed me that SM will provide me with an appartment for the entire time I will work for the company since I was coming from another country. But there was a small problem, they confused the dates and thought I would come next week so my apartment was not yet ready to go and stay. I told the manager that it doesn’t matter if it is for only a week, anyways I had already booked a room in a hotel because I didn’t know that SM would offer me an apartment. Τhe manager told me that he couldn’t let me go to a hotel since it was his fault that this confusion was made and that he will find a solution. He told me to wait for a while and he came after a few minutes and told me that I will stay in the dorm of an SM band that will be outside of Seoul from today for promotion. <em>I didn’t want to go to the dorm because I didn’t feel comfortable staying at someone else’s house that I don’t know personally</em> but the manager was categorical about it so in the end I said ok. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finally took me to the dorm after he has made sure that the group has left for the promotion, he informed me about the necessary informations and left. Then I decided, since I was tired from the trip to take a bath to relax. As I was coming out of the bathtub and going to get the towel to wrap my body, Jaehyun suddenly enters the bathroom and looks at me puzzled and he checks me out from top to bottom. When he gets it together he starts shouting at me in Korean and tries to call his manager. Meanwhile, I was gobsmacked because I didn’t know what to do. At that moment, I realized that I had been naked in front of him all this time. So I wrapped myself with the towel and started trying to explain the situation to him in English. But he didn’t want to hear me. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So we ended up in the living room, me sitting on the couch still wrapped in the towel and Jaehyun next to me, looking at me as if he wants to kill me. At the same time, the head of my department tries to explain to the manager of NCT and Jaehyun that I am not a sasaeng and that from now on I will work for SM as a language teacher for trainees and generally as a translator for the company. And that it was his idea to bring me to the dorm of NCT since my apartment was not ready yet. After the misunderstanding was resolved, the manager and the head of my department left and Jaehyun and I were left alone in the living room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was an uncomfortable tension floating in the air, so I turned to look at Jaehyun and saw that his ears were red and he was generally flushed. I asked him what happened, he didn’t answer me, he just pointed to my chest. I looked down and saw that I had forgotten to hold the towel, causing it to fall and my chest to be shown. Then came the realization, that for so long I was only with a towel. I tried to cover myself and started running to the room where I had put my things, cursing my small chest that couldn’t hold a towel. After I came back dressed, Jaehyun apologized to me for what happened. And he told me he had to leave now since he came back to the dorm only to get something he had forgotten and I was left alone in the apartment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a while, they announced to me that I would have to teach NCT some basic greetings in other languages as they were preparing for their world tours. In the meantime, after the incident in the dorm, I didn’t see Jaehyun again, so for me it was a big surprise when they told me that I must teach Jaehyun in private because of the shootings he had for his new K-drama. <em>I didn’t want to because I was still ashamed. And it’s not the best thing that your student has seen you naked but since it was my job I couldn’t refuse</em>. In the lessons, Jaehyun was dropping some hints but I didn’t pay attention because I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me, but come to think of it, it wasn’t. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I realized that, the day NCT called me to their dorm to help them make Christmas cookies that ended in a food fight. They told me that I could take a shower to clean myself and they would bring me new clothes. The moment I finished my shower, Jaehyun came in with some clothes and I thought<em> not again</em>. And instead of leaving, he locked the door, I started to freak out when he did that, he approached me and started kissing me. At first I gave in but then I realized that this was all wrong and I started hitting him and pushing him to stop. After a while, he got the memo and stopped. I started shouting at him anything that came on my mind that moment to make him leave but in reality, I didn’t mean anything I said. I told him <em>‘’what are you doing? Because you have seen me naked doesn’t mean that you are given the right to do whatever you want on me’’</em>, I shouted to him <em>‘’go out now’’</em> and finally after a while he opened the door and left. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After I got dressed, I went out and saw that some of the members were missing. At that time, Taeyong came and told me that the members who weren’t there, went to the other apartment because they had to shoot a video for Daily NCT and him, Mark and Doyoung would go to the supermarket to get the cookie ingredients again and only Jaehyun would be staying in the apartment to keep me company. <em>I wasn’t at all happy about it after the incident in the bathroom because I was embarrassed, but I couldn’t say anything.</em> After they left, I sat in the living room to watch a movie on TV. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a while, Jaehyun shouted to me to go to his room quickly because he wanted to show me something. When I entered the room, I saw Jaehyun sitting naked on his bed and looking at me. Frightened, I turned around and when I recovered from the shock, I started shouting to him what he was doing. He replied that he thought that if I saw him also naked like he saw me naked twice, I would feel more comfortable with him. I replied that he was crazy and stupid to think that. At that moment, he pulled me by the hand and I ended up on top of him. I tried to free myself from his strong grasp but I couldn’t and then he started kissing me. After a while, I managed to free myself and make him stop. I told him that he should get dressed and meet me in the living room in 10 minutes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He came in the living room and sat next to me on the sofa. I explained to him that I know that he likes me and I like him too but his approach wasn’t the best. He said sorry and asked me to forgive him for his mistake and if we could start over. I said yes. As soon as he heard my answer, he looked me in the eyes and then on the lips and asked me if he could kiss me. I nodded. At first, the kiss was sweet and slow but quickly it became more heated and we ended up making out on the couch in the living room. After a while, we heard someone enter the code of the main door to open it, we immediately jumped off the couch and started like maniacs to fix our clothes and our hair so that the other members would not suspect anything. In the end, it was Taeyong, Mark and Doyoung who had returned from the supermarket. When they saw us standing in the living room, they looked at us strangely. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Realizing that they might have suspected something, I approached them to see what they had bought. As soon as I saw all the products, I realized that I could make them Christmas desserts from my country. So, to distract them I said that I could make them as a gift Melomakarona and Diples. I explained to them that they are sweets that we eat on Christmas season in my country. They were thrilled to taste them and offered to help me in whatever they could.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While I was preparing the ingredients in the kitchen, the boys went to bring the other members from the other apartment. After many hours of preparation and baking, the sweets were finally ready. I told the boys to go and sit in the living room and I would bring them for them to try. As soon as they tried them they told me that they have never eaten anything like it and they are very different from the flavors they are used to but they are delicious. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After we ate, the boys decided to put on a movie. When Mark pressed the AV button, an image of me sitting on the couch and watching TV appeared on TV, I asked in awe what it is that and Taeyong answered me that it is the camera they have in the living room to shoot various videos from their daily life for the fans. He told me that he must have forgotten to close it because he had opened it shortly before they left for the supermarket to check something. At that time, the other members suggested that we should watch what the camera had taken to see if they could use something for their videos. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as I heard this, Jaehyun and I got up abruptly from the couch like crazy and tried to convince them that we didn’t need to watch the video because the time they weren’t here, I was in the guest room and Jaehyun was in his room. At the same time the video was playing and while we were talking, strange sounds started to be heard from the TV, we all turn to the TV to see what was it that made these sounds. Obviously, it was me and Jaehyun, and of course we would all turned to the television the moment I was on top of Jaehyun and making out. All members were shocked and with opened mouths. When they recovered from the shock, they started bombarding us with questions. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then Taeyong shouted for them to stop and told us to explain what they had just seen. After we explained everything to them, at first they were silent but after a while they started to congratulate us and that they have no problem with our relationship, some of them even teased us. At that moment, Jaehyun and I realized that whatever problems our relationship would face, if we have the support of our friends, we will suppress them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>
      <strong>THE END</strong>
    </em>
  </h2>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I accept costructive critisism. This is pure fiction. I don’t own NCT or SM and I’m not affiliated with them. English isn’t my first language, so forgive me if there are any grammatical and spelling mistakes.<br/>A/N 2: There is also a version on Tumblr and Wattpad:<br/>https://baileyy-20.tumblr.com/post/637983974650675200/unfortunateeventsbailey<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/998546854-unfortunate-events</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>